Episode 1
You're a Super Mobile Girl (君は超可動ガール, Kimi wa Chō Kadō Gāru) is the 1st episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Nona *Haruto Bouida Synopsis Bouida Haruto is a work-from-home programmer and self-acknowledged anime nut. He's an especially die hard fan of the anime "Planetary Explorer Girl." One day, he buys a 1/6 scale figurine of the main character Nona and it begins to move as though it's alive... Summary 200px|Nona meeting the giant carver|thumb|left After traveling among distant stars, searching for intelligent life, Nona arrived on a world of giants. There she met a particular alien and started living in his house. While he was carving figurines of her, he told Nona that she shouldn't investigate the town as its dangerous due to her appearance. The alien told her that she can investigate at night and if someone come to his shop, she must act as a doll. Nona agreed and took position to act as a doll, but then she woke up in a strange place, an unknown apartment. 200px|Haruto explaining his passion for dolls|thumb While she was wondering if the giant sold her by accident, Haruto entered the room talking on the phone and explaining that he has no interest in living women and that he is only interested in girls from games and anime. As he was getting more passionate about his taste, the person on the phone hang up. In that moment he calmed down and told himself to not try to force his perspective into other people, as most people won't understand. Then again he got really fired up and passionate about his preference of girls and kept hyping himself up about how awesome figurines are. In that moment he saw Nona had a different pose than before. Nona wondered if he was the one that brought her, but as he wasn't hostile, she decided to keep pretending to be a doll. Haruto then started inspecting her, thinking she should be in a fixed pose and was amazed by how seamless and amazing the model was. As he kept inspecting her, Haruto noticed he can take her clothes off and as he attempted to take Nona's pants, in shock she entered in self-defence mode, considering him a enemy and using her build-in machine gun in her arm to shoot him. Haruto managed to dodge, but then realized he took off her top by accident. Seeing that, she blushed and started shooting him again, requesting him to give it back. Haruto agreed, but understood that he lost it while running from her bullets. That angered Nona even more and she launched missiles at him, but he managed to exit the room before got hit. Nona then found an item to cover herself and wanted explanation of what was going on. Haruto peeking from the door, was surprised that the doll was able to speak and amazed how much the world of figures as advanced. Nona then explained she wasn't organic and that he probably brought her by mistake as the carver alien sold her by accident. Nona then introduced herself, but Haruto told her he knew who she was and told her he is going to speak with the carver. thumb|200px|Nona finding the bluray|left In the other room, Haruto wasn't believe of what was happening, but was happy that he brought her as the figure was amazing. As he knew she was from an anime, he realized the carver is the one from the last episode of her anime and that she has the anime memories. Haruto was thinking that if she understood that, it may be quite a shock for her, so he decided not to tell her. Upon returning to the room, he saw Nona watching her anime and quickly turned it off. But Nona misunderstood it, and thought they may be quite advanced to be able to film her mother ship in space. She then found a blu-ray of her anime and thought it was a message record. Haruto paused for a moment thinking and then introduced himself as a scholar from his planet and continued to pretend its the anime story line, he offered her to stay at his place in safe from the danger outside, so she can continue her mission, which she happily agreed. On the next morning, as Haruto woke up, he thought that was just a dream, but then Nona moved again. Realizing it wasn't a dream, he told Nona that she doesn't need to pretend to be a doll in front of him.